AceStriker46
is the 46th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Before the AceStrikers announces that they were actually AceStrikers fighting for justice, the mist of Apocalypse arrives and turns everyone into the horde of soldiers. Meanwhile, the resurrected Kataktis comes for revenge, armed with a most powerful blade. So, the AceStrikers are left with no choice but to battle Kataktis in an attempt to breakthrough the body, but his armor proves to be more formidable than they expected. Synopsis Miyuki informs Rodimus about Overlord she encountered before joining Ryoma and the others for a New Year party. After helping Ethan's store sell some special jerseys for their fans, the boys exchange scarves with each other, Ryoma gives Miyuki a pendant as souvenir. At farewell speech, Miyuki speaks to everyone about her duties as the AceStrikers, who fight the Apocalypse to save the universe. She then tells them that she and her friends were actually the AceStrikers, who helped the others everyday and protect the precious ones to save the day. Suddenly before she say goodbye, her speech was interrupted by everyone's screams as they witnessing the terror of the Apocalypse's mist, manipulating people of the Goseigahara into the horde of all soldiers and start to riots every stadiums around the world. Just then, the Judgement army joins the army on fray, distracting the AceStrikers from Overlord as he summons the revived Kataktis with Apocalypse Helmet. Though the AceStrikers manage to destroy all of the army, they are confronted by Lord Azazel, who revealed that Overlord is actually Argus, Aegle's older brother who has been kidnapped and turned him into an evil lord under his order. Summoning a horde of Haisha monsters, Kataktis attacks the AceStrikers, who fought back with GodStriker in attempt to break the helmet only to find themselves pushed back and overwhelmed by his powerful beam. After explaining that Kataktis' heart only allowed him to expand his anger and he now want to kidnap Miyuki for defeating his followers and even Cybergeddon, Azazel uses his power to send a mass destruction rays that destroying GodStrikers and Haisha monsters, along with an half of the Earth while legion of army spread across the world. Kataktis then kidnaps Miyuki from behind before he and Overlord escapes. Just as Ryoma feels helpless, blaming himself for believing that Miyuki was Argus' sister, Hawk and Gear arrives just in time to protect him from a Haisha monster, reminding the AceStrikers not to give up so easily and instead use their desire to save those they care about to gain new strength since they played soccer in good talents. With the soldiers from Planet Gloria giving them encouragement, the AceStrikers stand up once more to beat the Haisha monsters before setting off to the Apocalypse Spaceship to confront Azazel and rescue Miyuki. Major Events *Miyuki and her friends are revealed to be the AceStrikers in front of everyone (included families and friends). *Kataktis is revived by Overlord with most powerful blade and armor. *The AceStriker team (except Merry Striker) meet Overlord for the first time. *Lord Azazel revealed to the AceStrikers that Overlord was Argus, Aegle's brother, who's kidnapped and brainwashed him as a new lord. *The Planet Gloria armies make their appearance to help the AceStrikers save Miyuki and the world. *The AceStrikers head off into the space to destroy the Apocalypse Spaceship that is heading towards Earth. *Azazel send a mass destruction rays that destroying GodStrikers and Haisha monsters and created quite a lot of army and spread them around the world. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata / Cyan Striker *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami / Violet Striker Allies *Victor *Four Gospels *Angus Dei Villains *Overlord *Captain Kataktis *Lord Azazel *Testaments *Catastrophes *Judgements *Haisha Monsters Secondary Characters *King Rodimus *Coach Tokuyama *Hamon FC team *Seien Gamma team *COSMO Monoceros Trivia *The Super Electron Saints were destroyed by Azazel's mass destruction rays. *The episode features flashbacks from various Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes of Miyuki. *The AceStrikers are not given any speaking lines outside of summoning the Super Electron Saints. *This episode featured the first trailer for Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime